In one known form, a dynamoelectric machine comprises a generator for use in aircraft. Such a generator may include a main generator, a rotating rectifier bridge assembly, an exciter and a permanent magnet generator (PMG). Each of the main generator, exciter and PMG include a rotor driven via a common shaft. The PMG is a pilot generator used to develop output power which is rectified to provide excitation to an exciter stator winding. The exciter rotor carries a three phase ac armature winding connected through the rotating rectifier assembly to a dc field winding of the main generator to develop three phase output power in a stator armature winding
A typical rotating bridge rectifier assembly is illustrated in Troscinski U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,219. This rectifier assembly includes a tubular housing receiving a stack of plates sandwiching diode wafers. Because of the sandwiching structure, the housing must be of a sufficient length to accommodate the same. This requirement is in conflict with the need to minimize the size and weight of components in an aircraft. Further, such a device can be difficult to assemble.
One alternative form of a rotating rectifier assembly is illustrated in Trommer U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,094 which discloses the diode wafers being angularly spaced in two parallel planes. The diodes are sandwiched between conductor plates which are held under compression by a biasing device to assure good electrical contact between the various components while occupying a minimum space and minimizing the overall weight of the assembly. Thus, this device relies on clamping forces in order to maintain electrical contact. Further, such a device can be difficult to assemble.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.